


【Timjay】虚像

by WYYW



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 14:47:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12191979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WYYW/pseuds/WYYW
Summary: 只是一个不那么寻常的幻想而已，至少Tim是这么认定的





	【Timjay】虚像

**Author's Note:**

> 　　＊虽然理论上讲Jason死的时候还是又矮又瘦一小只，但文中用的是N52红罗宾起源里的Jason相片，所以姑且按相片里的身材描写了。  
>  　　  
>  　　＊大概是因为在半夜写这篇的缘故吧非常混乱……  
> 

　　  
　　  
　　  
　　这件事从头到尾、完完全全是不正确的。  
　　  
　　如果被Bruce或者Alfred发现，那么即使是Tim自己也找不出给自己辩护的理由。他就不该这么做，但是……但是……  
　　  
　　今天没有夜巡，没有蝙蝠侠，也没有罗宾，因此Bruce早早就上床睡觉，Alfred也不需要做后勤援助，第二天有课的Tim更应该在难得的空闲晚上好好补回平时损失的睡眠——但是他却做贼一样在“入睡”后的第三个小时悄悄睁开了眼睛。  
　　  
　　不会有人发现的。  
　　  
　　Tim这样告诉自己，轻巧地从床上滑下来，右手里握着自己的手机，就像他还是站在地上仰望蝙蝠侠与罗宾时那样——不过那时，他用的是相机。  
　　  
　　现在的他已经不再是普通的哥谭义警崇拜者，而是真真正正的其中一员，然而Tim却比那时还要百倍的小心谨慎，仿佛他现在不是走在大宅里，而是在硫酸池上空的钢索上步行。  
　　  
　　理论上来说，大宅的每一处角落都是Tim被允许光顾的地点，更何况他要去的地方实在没有什么值得被视作机密的东西。但实际上，Tim依旧绷紧了神经，仿佛稍微被人触碰一点就会反射性弹起的那种紧张感席卷了他全身上下，让他每一步都走的胆战心惊。  
　　  
　　幸运的是，他没有吵醒任何人就来到了目的地。Tim按亮手机的屏幕，打开相机，再度确认过快门声音已经调到零，这才拿着手机对准墙上的相片，按下照相的同时紧闭双眼。  
　　  
　　瞬间的闪光过后，Tim飞快地确认了照片，没有歪斜、没有颤抖，很好。他灭掉手机屏幕，这才意识到手心里尽是冷汗。  
　　  
　　不过没关系，他已经达成目的了。  
　　  
　　按原路返回时同样十分顺利，尽管Tim早早就预测过这才是可能性最大的结局，但事实真的如此发展时还是忍不住庆幸起来。他蹑手蹑脚地溜回房间，悄无声息地合上门，直到门锁在他手下发出极轻地一声“咔哒”，Tim才算彻彻底底放下心来。  
　　  
　　他倒回床上，打开手机调出刚刚的照片——Jason Tood，对，这就是他想要的。  
　　  
　　Tim没有Jason仅仅作为Jason而非罗宾时的照片，大宅内倒是有一些，只不过几乎都和其他Jason的东西一起封存在他的房间里。Bruce没就此下过任何禁令，但他几乎无视了那个房间，Alfred依旧会进去打扫整理，不过除此之外他也不会进去。Tim知道原因，所以他只是偷偷溜进去过几次——或者说，很多次——悄悄翻动桌上的书籍或是坐在床边，想象Jason如何专心地看书或者沉沉地睡在床上，然后在做出更多出格的事情之前赶快退出去。  
　　  
　　但有一张相片例外，它可能早就被挂在那里了，所以Bruce没有取下它，却也不再到它附近。Tim刚当上罗宾时就来这里看过它，把相片当成真正的Jason一样对它说话，这是他排解压力的方式，也是他唯一能够看到Jason的途径。  
　　  
　　在他进入大宅后，Tim就一直在了解Jason，不，或许在那之前就是了。只不过那时他了解的是作为罗宾的Jason Tood，而现在他了解的是作为Jason的Jason Tood。  
　　  
　　Bruce不会对他提起Jason，Alfred则是不问就不说，Dick偶尔会和他讲几句Jason，然后立刻转移话题，所以他只有自己去探索——恰好，Tim最擅长这个。  
　　  
　　他会偷偷从Jason的书架上带出几本，在不想考虑课业和夜巡时拿出来翻看。Jason会在书边做笔记，喜欢用折角而非书签的形式标记看到了哪里，Tim觉得这应该和他的生活环境有关。而笔记的内容则跟书本内容有着密切的联系，研究犯罪心理那些Bruce的课程用书边上工工整整地画出知识点，而纯小说的那些比起“笔记”更像是对内容的吐槽。除了“课本”，Jason写的最多的一本是现在公认的烂小说，他的笔迹也从一开始的整齐随着页数增大而愈发潦草，Tim有理由相信这是他一天之内看完的，因为最后一页里Jason用几乎占满了一整页空白的大字体感叹式地写到读这本书除了浪费了他一天的时间并往他脑子里塞了一堆想马上忘掉的东西外什么用处都没有，还手动用黑笔描粗了。  
　　  
　　Jason Tood就像一副拼图，散落在各处，而Tim要做的就是寻找并捡起一块块碎片，然后将它们拼凑完整。  
　　  
　　如果说一开始驱动Tim的动力是好奇，好奇他看了最久的罗宾、他惨烈死去的前任究竟是个什么样的人那么到后来，他已经彻底沉迷进去，不是沉迷于解谜的快感，而是……  
　　  
　　迷恋。  
　　  
　　Tim清楚地知道他不是皮格马利翁，他没有创造Jason，也不会有谁冒出来再给予Jason一次生命。然而爱情并非人力可控，尽管理智再怎么清醒，他依旧不自主地陷入其中，无法自拔。  
　　  
　　——所以他今天才会去给那张相片拍照，不是吗？  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　Tim看着翻拍下的照片，他的手机非常好，尽管是在无光环境下用闪光灯拍摄，图像依然清晰，就好像他是把那张相片直接复制进了手机一样。  
　　  
　　〖现在，Jason就在他身边。〗  
　　  
　　Tim整个人平躺在床上，歪头盯着手机里的照片，另一只手向下伸入内裤，握住了还疲软着的阴茎。  
　　  
　　相片里的Jason穿得非常中规中矩，白棉短袖，黑色外套和深蓝色的长裤，虽然并不时尚，看着却也不古板。他正对着镜头微笑，他很高兴、情绪高涨，Tim感觉得到，于是也跟着不由自主扬起了嘴角。  
　　  
　　Tim继续他的想象，地点是Jason背后的高尔夫球场。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　〖他和Jason一起去了高尔夫球场，有Wayne家的名头在，即使Bruce本人没来，他们依旧用上了只有他们两人在的巨大草坪。  
　　  
　　Jason兴致勃勃地挥舞着高尔夫球杆，而Tim找了个不远不近的位置坐着看他如何瞄准那颗小球并将它击打出去。鉴于Jason并不是很擅长这种富人专有的高级运动，可以说是新手中的新手，除了熟读规则之外一概不会，实际上这场以Jason为主角的表演相当无聊，但只要是Jason站在那里，Tim乐意在旁边看上整整一天蹩脚的高尔夫球。  
　　  
　　但Jason很快觉得乏味了，任凭球丢在草地上滚动，快走几步来到Tim身边，然后把球杆随便一扔，坐到Tim的右侧。  
　　  
　　Tim有点紧张，他悄悄用余光扫了一下Jason——然后和正在看他的Jason正正撞上。  
　　  
　　不知从何而来的勇气驱使他侧过身体，直直吻了过去。  
　　  
　　Jason没有什么经验，Tim也不比他强到哪里去，胜在多读过些资料。这点差距不足以让他占到优势，只得以十倍的耐心细致弥补。  
　　  
　　Jason的那件外套已经垫在他自己的腰下，白短袖被胡乱地卷到锁骨附近，Tim在上面吸吮出一个鲜红的吻痕，一路啃咬下去，最后在饱满的胸肌上留下完整的齿痕。Jason半闭着眼，却不压抑自己沉重起来的呼吸，这给了Tim莫大的信心，他继续按自己的节奏做下去，用舌尖逗弄Jason胸前的两粒乳头直到它们硬挺起来，然后替Jason脱下了长裤。  
　　  
　　高尔夫球场显然不会替他们准备润滑剂，Tim花了些时间仔细地给对方扩张。Jason一向讨厌他在性事的前奏上太过温吞，几次松松地握住他手腕示意可以直接进入正题。不过这次Tim没听他的，反而在Jason第三次催促时惩罚性地碾过对方的敏感点，用一瞬间的强烈快感迫使Jason呜咽着吞下一声呻吟。  
　　  
　　Tim不喜欢自己的节奏被打乱，但这是Jason，所以——只要这样小小惩罚一下就够了。  
　　  
　　最终插入的瞬间Tim发出了满足的叹息，Jason紧绷起身体，似乎随时准备着从他身下逃走逃走，但Tim知道如何应对。他没有立刻动作，而是压低身体舔舐过Jason的耳垂，轻轻咬着那片皮肉，直到Jason彻底放松下来。  
　　  
　　此时作为Wayne家成员的好处就显现出来了，不会有人来打搅他们，除非做得太久让那些工作人员误以为他们在里面出了什么事。Jason和他一样不想成为哥谭第二天新闻（或者说丑闻）的主角，更巧的是优秀的控制力同样是蝙蝠家成员的标配，所以尽管包裹着他的身体异常的温暖，Tim还是在注意到Jason脸色绯红喘息愈发急促的时候加快了冲刺的速度，在将对方送上高潮后及时抽出性器，在Jason的双腿间磨蹭了几下，射在了他大腿根部。  
　　  
　　“还好吗？”  
　　  
　　Tim询问，变戏法似的掏出纸巾，替Jason擦掉小腹和大腿处的白浊液体。Jason尽力平复自己的呼吸，抬眼看了下Tim又将视线垂回去，仿佛还沉浸在性事的余韵之中，过了好一阵子才开口。

　　“Tim——”〗  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　幻想在这里戛然而止，Tim莫名有些遗憾，不过这也是没办法的事情，他从未听过Jason叫他的名字，一次都没，自然也无从想象那是怎样的声音。他可以从曾经听过的只言片语加上Dick的形容拼凑出Jason大概的音色，然而“姓名”不同于其他，至少这个，Tim不想用想象替代。他利落起身，用早就准备好的内裤替换掉已经沾上精液的这条，走进房间内自带的卫生间准备收尾工作。  
　　  
　　如果Bruce或者Alfred知道这件事，他们是绝不会允许Tim继续下去的。这很不对，很不应该，他应该为此感到羞耻，就连Tim自己也找不出给自己辩护的理由——  
　　  
　　然而，他们永远不会知道。  
　　  
　　不是吗？  
　　


End file.
